


《原罪》01

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows





	《原罪》01

李东海缓缓躺进放满了热水的浴缸，水温稍烫，熨开他紧绷了一天的神经末梢，淡淡的酥麻的感觉传遍了四肢百骸。李东海尽量让身体更多的浸润在热水里，让更多的毛孔能够舒张开，缓解一天高度紧张的工作。

等到水温稍凉，李东海把手伸向自己的胯下，揉搓着处于沉睡状态的下身，下身很快就在在灵巧的抚慰间完全挺立。快感从后腰顺着脊柱一节一节攀升至大脑，李东海难发出几声闷哼，闭上双眼不敢去看眼前自渎的动作。越来越粗重急促的呼吸填满了小小的浴室，李东海紧咬住自己的下唇，不再让更多声音从唇间泄出。

不够，完全不够。李东海难耐的扭动着身体，用另一只手在自己胸膛摸索着，浴缸里的水因为他动情的动作而溢出，拍打在浴室的地面上。李东海身下的动作越来越快，上身的肌肉绷紧着弓起背抵御着快感。下唇已经被李东海咬出血痕，黏腻的呻吟从齿缝间溢出。伴随着一声低喘，几缕浊白漂浮在水面上。李东海后脑倚在浴缸边缘出神，享受着高潮过后的余韵。随着高潮紧绷的肌肉缓缓放松有一种无力感，他甚至懒得抬起一根手指。李东海很少做这些事，只有在压力积累到一定程度时，才会通过这样来获得全身的放松和大脑片刻的空白。

意识逐渐回笼，李东海放掉了被弄脏的水，重新换了一缸来泡。今晚洗澡的时间有些久了，手指都泡得有些发白。李东海有些不愿意去打开浴室门，他还不知道要和沈先生说些什么。

沈先生是个细心体贴的完美恋人。李东海不得不承认这一点。在自己还是个莽撞的学生时，沈先生总能包容着他马马虎虎的小错误，在自己还是一个菜鸟医生的时候陪在身边，鼓励着

宽慰着青涩的自己，看着他从毛头小子成长为一丝不苟的李医生。即使工作很忙也能妥帖的安排好家里的一切，甚至抽时间在纪念日做一大桌饭菜来等爱人下班。

但是如此体贴的沈先生，却不能给李东海带来肉体上的愉悦。沈先生对于身体的接触过于冷淡了。李东海回忆着为数不多的亲吻和拥抱，年轻的时候李东海还能撒撒娇黏上去，获得一个抱抱或者脸颊上的吻。而随着年纪的长大，李东海越来越不强求两个人的肢体接触，自己也不愿意再当摇着尾巴求得一个吻的小猫咪。李东海时常宽慰着自己，谈个精神恋爱也没什么不好，他也不愿意给予沈先生压力，总是在有需求的时候将自己关进浴室。

但还是有些可怜的吧。自己在逐渐攀上高峰的时候，哪怕脑海里能够浮现出一副画面，或者可以让他喊一喊名字。在快感占领意识之前，李东海的脑海中，什么都没有。

缩头乌龟不能当太久。李东海擦着头发走出浴室时，沈先生已经靠在床边翻着财经杂志。李东海想要开口，却找不到什么适宜的睡前话题。早睡也不错，李东海想着，掀开被子躺在了床的另外一侧。

沈先生拍了拍他，提醒他湿着头发睡觉会头痛，起码要吹干再睡。李东海从床上又重新爬起，准备去料理好自己滴水的发梢。

“哦对了，明天你休假吧。”  
“嗯，怎么了？”李东海回头，满脸疑惑。

“隔壁搬来了新的邻居，今天贴了信在门口。明天你去送一些乔迁之礼，打个招呼。”  
“好像还是你的本家来着。”  
“名字好像叫什么？”  
“李赫宰。”


End file.
